This invention relates to an alcohol based cosmetic composition which includes a film-forming system comprising cellulosic derivatives capable of forming thin films on the skin and which films are characterized by selected hardness, solution viscosity, and water transport properties. The compositions of this invention are useful in reducing or eliminating wetness such as wetness caused by perspiration. These compositions can be used in cosmetic products where such an effect is desirable, for example, in underarm products such as antiperspirants and in makeup bases.
There continues to be ongoing efforts to discover improved cosmetic compositions which are able to reduce or eliminate wetness. These efforts have included the development of film-forming compositions such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,195 to Holzner. This patent describes personal care compositions comprising aqueous emulsions which contain a perfume base and a solid film-forming substrate such as carboxymethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose and hydroxymethyl cellulose. These compounds are generally classified as gums. The compositions of this patent require the addition of an antiperspirant active to achieve an antiperspirant effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,591 to Fourman et al describes skin care cosmetic formulations which include a cellulosic polymer/solvent system, especially containing cellulosic ethers, capable of dispersing thin, substantive films on skin. These compositions are characterized by strong adherence to the skin and high resistance to removal by water. These properties make such compositions particularly useful for sunscreen compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,705 to Chaudhuri et al discloses antiperspirant compositions comprising a moisture-absorbent water insoluble polymer which is substantially dry to the touch when swollen with water, a surfactant having a melting point from 30-75 degrees C., and an organic solvent in which the polymer is substantially insoluble. Preferred polymers are derived from anionic polyelectrolytes. Sodium and ammonium cross-linked starches are described as being particularly preferred as absorbent materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,004 to Wu et al teaches a process for preparing water dispersible polymeric compositions which are suitable for coating medicaments or for use in cosmetic formulations and formulations made therefrom. The invention includes the use of a water-in-oil emulsifier and an oil-in-water emulsifier which is water insoluble. Examples of water insoluble polymers include cellulose acetate butyrate and cellulose acetate propionate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,024 to Tranner discloses an antiperspirant composition consisting essentially of an effective amount of a non-toxic water-insoluble occlusive film-forming polymer which can be applied to the skin to reduce perspiration. The types of water-insoluble polymers described in this reference include alkyl olefinic acid amide/olefinic acid or ester copolymer, for example, octylacryl amide or propenamide/acrylates-copolymer, alone or in combination with a PVP-linear alpha-olefin copolymer. Optionally, active antiperspirant ingredients can be added to the compositions.
PCT application WO 95/27473 assigned to Gillette teaches novel film-forming polymers with antiperspirant properties wherein the polymers have a carbon backbone and pendant groups which contain quaternized nitrogen atoms (at least one substituent on the quaternized nitrogen being hydrophobic) and which contain at least 8 carbon atoms. For use as antiperspirants, they are dissolved or suspended in a non-aqueous carrier with a small amount of water.
While each of the references described above have their own particular utility and chemistry, none of these references describe the subject of the present invention. Specifically there still remains a need for new and useful topical compositions which can be applied to the skin and which are capable of reducing or eliminating wetness such as wetness due to perspiration. More particularly, there remains a desire for formulations using cellulosic polymers that are non-water absorbing and which are capable of reducing or eliminating wetness such as wetness due to perspiration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide compositions which are suitable for reducing or eliminating wetness when applied to the skin, which form films with desirable mildness and aesthetics.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide compositions which are suitable for reducing or eliminating wetness when applied to the skin and which do not require the presence of an antiperspirant active to achieve an antiperspirant effect.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide compositions which are suitable for reducing or eliminating wetness when applied to the skin and which can be used as a make-up base.
Another object of the invention includes providing compositions which are suitable for reducing or eliminating wetness when applied to the skin and which can be formed into a variety of physical forms such as sticks, gels and liquids for cosmetic uses. These and other objects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
This invention comprises a personal care product which comprises an alcohol based composition which includes a film forming system comprising cellulose esters, which product (1) is capable of forming a thin film on the skin which film is characterized by selected hardness, and water transport properties and (2) reduces or eliminates wetness such as wetness caused by perspiration. These compositions can be used in cosmetic products where such an effect is desirable, for example, in underarm products such as antiperspirants, deodorants, combination antiperspirant/deodorants and in makeup bases. The compositions comprise: (a) an alcohol based solvent system; and (b) a cellulose ester which is soluble in alcohol.